


Lost Mr. Teddy Bear

by SorceressPhoenix



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressPhoenix/pseuds/SorceressPhoenix
Summary: One of the brother lost their teddy bear, where will they find it at?





	Lost Mr. Teddy Bear

John looked around the room for his teddy bear; he couldn't remember where he had put it last. He wasn't going to go to bed without his teddy bear, the bear his mother gave to him when he was born. He got out of bed and searched his room. He made sure it wasn't in his room before he decided to search his Kansas home.   
  
He went to his older brother room. The door was closed, but John could see the light under his door.   
  
He knocked, a few moments later, the door opened.   
  
There stood Scott in his airplane pajamas.  
  
"Hey, John, what wrong?" Scott asked his younger brother.  
  
"I lost Mr. Teddy," John told him with tears in his eyes, he stood there wearing his outer space pajamas.   
  
Scott knew how important Mr. Teddy was to John, so he decided to help his younger brother find his teddy bear.  
  
"When the last time you played with it?" Scott asked.  
  
"In my room, I looked there he's not there," John told him.   
  
Scott and John made their way to each of their brother's room. In Gordon's crib was Mr. Teddy.   
  
Gordon's eyes wide open, which were turned in the direction of Scott and John.  
  
"Brothur, brothur," Gordon said, as his brown eyes looked at John.   
  
Gordon held his arms up to John. Gordon was wearing his Sponge Bob Square Pants pajamas. Scott looked over at John.  
  
"Gordon's lonely," John said, as he took his baby brother out of the crib.   
  
Gordon had his yellow fish, which resemble Flounder in the movie The Little Mermaid in his hand. The fish Flounder was what their mom had given Gordon.  
  
John, Scott, and Gordon made themselves comfortable in the corner of Gordon's room, which was by the crib. Then Scott went and grabbed the blanket that his mom made for him from his room. The blanket would cover six little bodies.   
  
They were settled in; when the door opened to reveal Virgil who was wearing Bob the Builder pajamas. He peeked in, with his paintbrush with a green handle and brown brush in his hand. He looked at his brothers for a few moments before Scott said something.  
  
"Come on in," Scott said, as they made room for Virgil. After everyone lay down, they were soon sound sleeping.  
  
Jeff and Lucille Tracy decided to check on their boys. They found Scott, Virgil, and John beds empty. They went to Gordon's room and opened the door to find Gordon, not in his crib. Movement on the ground near the crib caught their attention before they could start to panic. Their eyes fell on the four sleeping figure next to the crib.   
  
Their boys were so cute sleeping. Lucille went back to her room and got a camera. She took a picture of the four little figures that lay wrapped in a blanket next to Gordon's playpen. Jeff and Lucille stood there and just watched their boys sleep. Jeff's hand lay on Lucille very pregnant stomach. He smiled at the scene that he saw of his sons.


End file.
